Envisage
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Oneshot. She thought she didn't need anyone, when really, in the back of her mind, she needed him... ZakuroxDeep Blue. For IchigoPudding's contest.


**A/N: This is for IchigoPudding's "Confused Couples"contest. So I thought, what would be a weird, yet believable couple? Then, three came to mind. But I went with ZakuroxDeep Blue, because well, they just sound cool together. :) So here it is, enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Envisage**

_envisage-to form mental images of._

_ 1. To think._

A lavender-haired woman stood in the moonlight, pouring in like red wine, from the stain glass of an aged church. Clutched tightly in her hand was a cross, being pushed against her bosom. Her glance seemed to be elsewhere than in the room, because her eyes were not focused, but rather, isolated.

Lately, after the big battle with Deep Blue, she had felt like she was distant from the rest of the mews, like her mind stayed elsewhere. Even being a worldwide super model, she felt as if she couldn't focus solely on her work. She was always lost. With her friends all around her, she still felt alone and forgotten; these feelings seemed to conjure up from nowhere. Her mind was unable to find the cause of her recent downfall. What was she supposed to do in order to feel herself again?

She shifted her weight from one side of her body to the other as she peered up and stared into the stain glass. Its coloring faded, and cracked. Just looking at the one window, you could envision the rest of the church—decrepit.

_Why am I even here? _She thought to herself. She glanced down at the cross she held in her hand. She smoothed over the fine silver with her thumb, just before placing it in her pocket. Turning from the window, she repositioned her footing and began walking towards the exit. Her thick heels clacking against the concrete flooring, and dry leaves crunching beneath her that had flown in from the open doorway.

She stopped movement right in front of the exit. A small breeze caught her hair as she stared at the ground. _Why would I leave here? _She thought. _What's at home that's not here? _

_ 2. To hear._

She blinked as she let the winds of the night blow strands of her hair against her face. Unaffected, her stare at the ground hardened.

"_Why would you want to leave?"_

A shrill voice broke her current focus. She pushed her hair behind her ear and turned around. Taking in a full sight of the room, it was entirely desolate. _Am I finally losing my mind? _She wondered.

_"Dear—you can't lose something you never had…"_

The sound of the voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Her eyes widened.

"Is anyone there?" She called into the stark room—her voice completely placid.

Another breeze passed by, causing the leaves in the church to rustle. _No one's here—I'm just imagining things, _she thought. _I should get home and take a peaceful rest._

"_Why don't you just sleep here?"_

She tightened her fists and kept her head leveled. She wasn't going to let a faint voice in her head deviate her train of focus. She knew she had felt a little lost lately, but she felt she was smart enough to know when her own mind was detouring her. She's right—isn't she?

She cleared her head for a moment, and faced the exit once more. She walked towards the doorway when a sharp metal sound echoed through the room. She turned her head and noticed she had dropped her mew pendant from her bag. Hesitantly, she bent down and grasped the pendant in her hand. Before placing it back in her bag, she took a moment to stare at it thoroughly—taking in the little details and the shining gold it was covered in. She stood back up to her feet, dropping the pendant back into her bag.

_"Zakuro…"_

3._To visualize._

She stood perfectly still with her back turned towards the room. The only sound to be heard was the sound of the cooing owl outside. _No one is here. _She firmly thought, beating the shrill voice out of her mind.

"I am leaving," she stated securely, using those words to compensate for her toying mind.

Her entire body was telling her to just leave like she has said she would. But, there was curiosity peeking within her thoughts, causing her to hesitate. _I wish I could just clear my head; _she closed her eyes and rested her palm against her forehead. She blinked when she noticed she was beginning to perspire. She wiped her head clean with her fingers and stared down at her hand.

_"You're not frightened, are you?"_

This time, the voice sounded closer and more alarming. Zakuro quickly turned her body around, her hair catching the wind, and falling back into place behind her. A silence engulfed the room. A darkened figure stood before her with its head bowed.

"Who are you?" Zakuro's eyebrows fell together, covering over her fear with intimidation. She tightened her fists, and kept her footing held strong.

"_Oh you don't remember me? How rude."_

Zakuro became confused by his words.

"What do you want?" She asked.

_"Well, I wouldn't put it past your puny human mind to forget me…"_

She loosened her footing but kept her intimidating stare in place.

"Why would I remember you?" She asked, becoming more curious than frightened.

"_Because I know you've been thinking about me—I'm taking over your thoughts."_

Her intimidation stare was broken, and her eyes fell in disbelief.

"It can't be—there's no way it's you," her voice shook a little in desperation trying to hide her fear. "You're dead." She locked her eyes on the figure as it stepped closer and closer to her, becoming more apparent who it was.

_"Hmm hm hm…"_

The figure's laugh was sinister.

"Deep Blue…" His name fell from her lips as she reached her hand in her bag, trying to grasp her mew pendant.

"_Ah, ah, ah—I wouldn't do that if I were you. It won't do any good."_

His smile framed his evil, porcelain face.

Zakuro didn't say a word in reply as she brought her pendant from her bag and yelled. "Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphose!"

Her body was engrossed in a purple light, and soon faded, revealing her in her mew form—wolf tail and all. She clutched her weapon at hand and glared at him. He smirked and acted entirely not threatened by her current form.

Zakuro clenched her teeth and raised her weapon in the air. "Reborn Zakuro Pure!" Her weapon extended to a whip and lashed out at the foe, destroying part of the concrete flooring in its path. She landed to her feet, partially crouched, as she watched the debris from her attack clear. To her displeasure, a figure stood clear in view, absolutely unfazed by her attempt at an attack.

"_Humans never did listen."_

The figure identified as Deep Blue, made his way towards Zakuro. She stood up firmly and watched as he neared her.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

He said nothing as he stood in breathing distance from Zakuro. There was an awkward silence that crossed them as they stood there. Zakuro wasn't quite sure why she herself hadn't moved already and kept her distance, but at the same time she wondered why he wasn't doing anything at all. At this point, curiosity was taking over.

"_Why are you here?" _He asked.

Zakuro waited a moment before answering. "Because I live on this planet, unlike you." Her voice was nothing more than monotonous.

"_Not _here_, but here, specifically at this destination. What do you have here that you have nowhere else?"_

This question startled her a bit. Why was she here?

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How are you even here?"

"_Avoiding the question I see. Understandable…" _Everything he said just sounded so nonchalant—so inhuman.

She said nothing as she kept her tight glare.

"_We both know the real reason you're here Zakuro."_

"Since you consider yourself so intelligent, why don't you just say it?" She said, her indigo orbs fixated on his own.

He smirked at her remark.

"_For a human, I admit you hid your emotions very well." _He said, his tone of monotony not changing in the smallest sense.

"Who says I'm hiding anything?" She asked.

Deep Blue turned his back to her and walked a few steps in front of him, bending downward. He picked up a small dried up leaf, examining it in his hand. He stood up with the leaf still at hand and turned back to her.

"_If you're not going to admit it there's no use in bringing it up—is there?" _He turned back toward her, crushing the leaf in his hand, letting the pieces fall back to the ground. _"You _need _me Zakuro," _he said.

She looked at him strangely, feeling a bit out of character. Her emotions froze and she then became defensive.

"Why would anyone need you unless they wanted to die from the sake of your selfish towards our planet?" Harshness had invaded her tone of voice.

He stared at her with his hands intertwined behind his back.

"_Well, for one, it is in fact, _our _planet as the Cyniclon race. And lastly, you do in fact need me. For the plain and simple fact, you feel you have nothing left to fight for—you feel like you've done your cause and you're useless. You feel, what good does a supermodel do for the world? And this tears you apart, just like the crunching of a dried leaf. You can't stand it." _He narrowed his eyes toward her.

She scowled at him. _How does he know me at all? _She thought.

"_You need me dear, you need a fight…" _He began his footsteps in her direction. _"You never wanted it to really end, did you?" _With every second he got closer and closer to her, her heart beating faster every step.

"Why are you here?" Her voice rose to almost an angry shout.

_"In the back of your mind you want me here…"_

"Why are you here?" Her voice rose a little more than before.

_"And now, because of you, I am here…"_

"Why are you here?!" She shouted.

He stopped dead in front of her with their faces only inches apart.

"_Because," _His breath touched her lips. He raised his hand and placed it against her soft cheek and neared his face towards hers. _"You want me here…"_

The distance describing 'too close' had already passed and the distance between their lips was almost enclosed. Zakuro felt a strange sensation run through her body as she simply closed her eyes, locked in the middle of the moment… Then, her eyes tore open and a vague mist floated up in front of her.

Her regularly calm eyes shook with confusion as she fell to her knees in the middle of the church. Her bag slid off from her shoulder and lay against the ground while her mew form subsided.

_Am I really that lonely?_ She thought. _Does my mind really…want him here?…_


End file.
